I'll Definitely Bring You Back to Konoha
by onew
Summary: Aku merasakan ikatan yang kuat di antara kita, Sasuke. Base on NS The Movie: Bonds. Rated T //Sasuke x Naruto// maybe friendship.


_**I'll Definitely Bring You Back to Konoha**_

_Naruto Shippuuden The Movie: Bonds © Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

Farewell present

.

.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"_**Sasuke!!"**_

Aku, Sakura-chan, dan Hinata disatukan dalam suatu tim inti yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Misi kami kali ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan desa Sora dan menghentikannya. Konoha, saat ini... sangat berantakan. Puing-puing bangunan bertebaran dimana-mana. Bangunan-bangunan bersejarah hancur tak bersisa. Gedung tempat kantor utama Hokage juga ikut diserang dengan bom. Untung saja tembakan pasukan shinobi desa Sora agak meleset. Jadi, hanya kaca bangunannya saja yang pecah dan tidak memakan korban jiwa. Semua ini... berkat tindakan kelewat batas desa Sora yang memang dari dulu tidak pernah akur dengan Konoha.

"_**Tunggu aku, Sasuke!"**_

Kami ditemani oleh seorang dokter bernama Shinnou dan dia membawa muridnya, bernama Amaru. Tadinya kukira Amaru itu laki-laki. Tapi, ternyata dia itu murni seorang perempuan yang cengeng. Terbukti pada saat Shinnou menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya demi melindungi Amaru, gadis sok tegar itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sebenarnya sedih juga. Apalagi ketika Sakura-chan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika selesai meneliti tubuh Shinnou—pertanda tak dapat ditolong.

"_**Kubilang tunggu!!"**_

Suasana menjadi tambah ricuh saat sebuah bangunan—yang agaknya menjadi tempat persembunyian shinobi Sora—muncul dari bawah tanah dan menggetarkan hutan. Lalu aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu bersama Amaru, sedangkan Sakura-chan balik ke Konoha untuk memberikan laporan kepada Tsunade-sama. Hinata? Sepertinya ia sudah tertangkap bersama para penghuni desa sekitar dan disekap di dalam bangunan aneh itu. Maka dari itu aku harus membebaskan mereka dan menemukan siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Kalau perlu kubunuh!

"_**Sas—argh!! TUNGGU!"**_

Kupikir... setelah sang dalang menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, keadaan akan berubah menjadi seperti semula. Tenang, damai, dan tak ada lagi perang. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Keadaan malah bertambah rumit dan kacau ketika ia mengaku bahwa ialah otak di balik penyerangan Konoha. Dia... SHINNOU. Kenapa aku mengatakan keadaan jadi semakin rumit? Karena, Amaru ada di saat Shinnou mengakui yang sebenarnya. Tubuh Amaru yang shock, langsung jatuh ke lantai. Air matanya kerap jatuh dengan derasnya.

Aku... aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Padahal Shinnou sudah mati—tepat di hadapan kami. Lalu dengan entengnya dia berkata, "Heh. Tak sulit bagiku untuk memalsukan kematianku di depan Sakura bodoh itu." Tanpa kusadari, emosi yang terbentuk akibat perilaku Shinnou menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menghabisinya pada saat itu juga!!!

"_**Kenapa? Sasuke, katakan padaku. Kenapa?"**_

Tidak.

Aku kalah telak. Dia begitu kuat karena sudah berhasil menghisap _Yami no Chakra_ milik Amaru yang kini terkulai lemah. Aku... kalah. Tapi berarti itu artinya aku menyerah? Aku... seorang Uzumaki Naruto ini MENYERAH? Huh. JANGAN HARAP ITU PERNAH TERJADI!

Kekuatan yang menggebu-gebu di dalam tubuhku ini mulai memutar balikkan keadaan. Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu kuluncurkan berkali-kali. Memukul wajahnya yang bengis dengan keras. Menendang, menyikut, bahkan menggoreskan kunai di kulitnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu!! Konoha hancur berkat rencana busuknya—menjadikan Sora sebagai desa terkuat dan paling berkuasa—dan hati Amaru luka dibuatnya!!

Rasengan. Ya, akan kuberikan kau makan malam yang begitu dahsyat!! Rasengan sangat cocok untuk mengubah cara berpikirmu yang licik itu!!!

"_**Kau mengkhianatiku—tidak. Kau mengkhianati KAMI semua. Kenapa?"**_

Baru saja aku hendak menghantamkan Rasengan-ku ke dadanya. Baru saja aku hendak ingin mengalahkannya. Baru saja aku teringat masa lalu dimana aku dan Sasuke bertarung di sungai itu. Baru saja... semua berlalu begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai... saat Rasengan-ku yang terhenti akibat Chidori yang kau keluarkan melenceng ke arah lain dan menghancurkan dinding-dinding yang retak, aku bukannya marah dan merasa terganggu karena ada yang menghalangi seranganku, malah terdiam seribu kata. Mematung seakan-akan aku ini sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Jelas... karena aku tahu, yang menghentikan seranganku itu KAU, Sasuke. Aku tahu itu kau.

"_**Cih! Kau bahkan tidak memakai pelindung kepalamu."**_

Kau berdiri di depanku dengan sebilah pedang di tangan. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan muncul di hadapanku sekarang. Tentu saja, kan. Di saat-saat genting begini, mana mungkin terlintas di benakku bahwa kau akan ada di sini bersamaku. Tapi itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Ada apa gerangan? Kenapa kau ada di sini... Sasuke? Terlebih lagi, kau mengacuhkanku. Kenapa, Sasuke?

Aku tak bisa berpikir secara normal. Detak jantungku, gerak-gerik tubuhku, ucapanku, semuanya... jadi aneh. Itu semua karena kau, Sasuke. Seenaknya saja kau muncul di saat aku benar-benar tidak memikirkanmu. Aku sejujur-jujurnya sangat senang. Tapi, aku belum ada persiapan untuk bertemu denganmu. Salahmu kalau tiba-tiba aku bertindak gegabah dan tak terkontrol. Salahmu kalau aku jadi salah tingkah. Salahmu, Sasuke!

"_**Dengarkan aku! Kau tidak sendiri! Setidaknya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri! Kau... punya aku! Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Sasuke! KAU PUNYA AKU, KAN!? SADARLAH, SASUKE!!"**_

Hebat. Rasanya aku terbawa ke masa lalu. Saat Shinnou yang sudah berubah menjadi monster, saat tangan-tangannya yang banyak menggenggam tubuhku dan tubuhmu, dan tangan-tangan itu menghantukkan kepalaku ke kepalamu. Saat itu, aku merasa kita sangatlah dekat. Terasa begitu dekat... namun hatimu... begitu jauh.

Kau mengeluarkan pedang, aku mengeluarkan kunai. Kau berubah menjadi bentuk joutai dua, aku berubah menjadi Kyubi yang masih berekor satu. Kau menyerang Shinnou, aku juga. Rasengan-ku yang kesulitan untuk menembus pertahanan Shinnou, kau permudah dengan Chidori-mu. Seakan-akan... aku sedang menjalani misi bersama tim tujuh. Saat Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, aku, dan... kau bekerja sama dalam mengalahkan musuh.

Kau tidak sadar? Kau sendiri yang menanamkan benih-benih perasaan itu di hatiku, dan kau pula yang tidak menyiram benih-benih itu, sehingga jadi tak berkembang dan tak terurus. Menjadi layu dan pada akhirnya mati. Sekarang, kau datang lagi kepadaku, seperti hendak mengurus benih-benih itu agar tumbuh kembali. Setelah itu kau PERGI MENINGGALKANKU. Lalu datang lagi, dan pergi begitu saja. Datang lalu pergi. Datang, pergi. Begitu seterusnya.

Bukankah semua itu benar, Sasuke?

"_**Terserah kau mau mengambil jalan yang mana. Tetapi..."**_

Bangunan yang sedang melayang ini perlahan hancur—seiring dengan kematian Shinnou yang asli. Amaru yang sudah pulih dan berhasil menyelamatkan penduduk desa juga Hinata, segera mengevakuasi mereka ke tempat yang aman. Dan kau, Sasuke... pergi lagi dari hadapanku setelah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

Tidak... Sasuke jangan pergi, ya. Kumohon. Jangan pergi lagi... sudah cukup dengan omong kosong mu tentang balas dendam itu. SUDAH CUKUP. AKU MUAK, SASUKE. CUKUP!!!

"_Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi sebatang kara, sendiri, ditinggalkan semua orang yang aku cintai. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi sendiri, Naruto!!!"_

Ah... perkataanmu pada saat kau hendak meninggalkan desa... masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Bahkan saat bangunan yang sedang kita tempati ini sudah mulai rubuh. Puing-puing bangunan berjatuhan ke lautan. Amaru, Hinata dan penduduk desa sudah berhasil sampai ke daratan.

Sasuke... aku sudah capek melarangmu untuk pergi. Tapi, namanya juga Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku, kan? Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua, kau berubah ke bentuk joutai dua, mengepakkan sayapmu, dan terbang... meninggalkanku.

"_**Aku..."**_

Hahaha. Aku sendiri lagi, nih. Sebaiknya aku harus segera memikirkan cara kabur dari benda yang sedang melayang ini. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tetap hidup. Karena akulah yang akan menyambutmu di depan gerbang masuk Konoha ketika kau kembali dari perjalanan jauhmu sambil mengucapkan "Okaerinasai, Sasuke" dengan senyuman hangat dan berharap kau akan membalas sambutanku...

...

Hei, Sasuke! Aku yakin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini. Tapi, yah...

"_**Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha."**_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan setelah Sasuke mendengarku mengucapkan itu, entah apa yang terjadi... pokoknya, ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di daratan (lebih tepatnya di tepi pantai) bersama Amaru, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Ero Sennin, dan tim Shikamaru.

Aku senang mereka semua selamat.

Kau juga selamat, kan... Sasuke?

**FIN**

* * *

Next, **You Shouldn't Do That** (sekuel dari cerita ini) akan saya post (mudah-mudahan) lusa kalau tidak besok lusa.

Jaa..

Wolfie Undertaker.


End file.
